Truth Behind the Lies - The Phantom Menace
by Selene-daughter of the sea
Summary: Killing Darth Sideous after Padme's death, Anakin is banished from the Republic, never to set foot there again. What lead her to this, and why did she react the way she did? Retelling of the first 3 movies with girl!Anakin. AU from the beginning. Part one of Series! (Sorry for the sucky summary)


**Author's note:** I know you're all most likely going to kill me, but I got a new story idea and I just had to start it. Sorry about this, but it's another new section for me. Hope you enjoy. I'd been reading some Star Wars fics lately and it's given me some ideas, so I want you all to sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Oh, and just to let you know, after the Prologue is finished, I will be starting with The Phantom Menace. It will be AU the whole time with, some characteristics the same.

**Warnings:** Mild cursing, fem!Anakin, teenage angst, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Star Wars franchise in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I make any money from this story.

Prologue~

Anikan stood in the middle of the senate chambers, surrounded on all sides by law enforcement as she waited for her fate to be decided. Less than two week ago, she had killed nine innocent people along with the former Supreme Chancellor, who had in fact been the Dark Lord of the Sith that the Jedi had been looking for years for. Just before that however, she had watched her dear friend Padmé Amidala taken down by an assassin sent by the chancellor to try to get her to turn to the Dark Side. She attacked the assassin in rage, and then seeing the mark of Palpatine on his cloak she ran towards the Senate, intent on killing him.

Beside the new Chancellor, a former senator by the name of Mon Mothma, stood the only other survivor that had been in the room at the time. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan had been hit with a redirected stun shot that knocked him out, allowing him to survive the massacre that had happened in the room. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes before turning back to the chancellor.

"Former General Anakin Skywalker," Mon Mothma started, and Anakin turned her attention away from the floor at her feet to the chancellor. "You have been found guilty of first degree murder of one secretary and eight other senators." At this, Anakin looked over at the witness box. Her former master, Obi-wan Kenobi looked at her before Anakin turned her attention back to the front.

"Normally, you would be sentenced to death for this," Mothma continued and Anakin swallowed, nervous. "But recent findings, as well as the state of your mental facilities at the time has allowed us to give you a more lenient sentence." Anakin's eyes widened. She didn't want that. Although she did want to live, she didn't want them to go easy on her just because of what she did in her grief. "Therefore," Mon Mothma started, "you are hereby banished from the Republic to never return under pain of death. You have twenty-four hours to gather your things and leave Republic Space."

Anakin swallowed around the lump in her throat. _Banishment_, she thought. To some that would be a pain worse than death, as that meant that she would be unable to attend Padmé's funeral. Moreover, what about the twins? She had promised to take care of them, but they would wonder why they never visited the Republic or their mother's final resting place when they were older. She nodded as she noticed that they were waiting for her response. She was just glad that they didn't realize that she was a girl, or she would have even more trouble sneaking into Naboo for the funeral. At least she would be able to grow her hair out, as she had kept it short to avoid other's realizing the truth. Only her mother and Watto had known the truth and they never told anyone.

As her guard led her out of the chambers, various Jedi masters that had attended her trial walked up. "We'll take it from here, boys," Obi-wan said. "I doubt Anakin will run."

Anakin shook her head in agreement the guard left her in the hands of the Jedi who released the cuffs on her wrists as they led her to the transport to take them back to the Jedi Temple to collect her stuff. She shot a glance at Dorme who nodded slightly. The former handmaiden would watch the twins and two hours after Anakin left Coruscant, would take them away as well with the lie that she was taking them home to their only family.

As the transport began to head for the Temple, Anakin began to reminisce about how this had all started as well as her time here.

**Author's note:** Well, I finished this chapter quickly. I hope you don't mind the shortness of it, as this is only a prologue. And just to let you all know, this may end up as many different stories as I don't want to spend a short amount of time on each of the first three movies. Ciao!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


End file.
